The Timeless Road Ends
by Lanalho
Summary: Mike x Scott AU. The internal thoughts and struggles of the characters during the scene where Scott pretends to hump his best friend Mike, for what he initially thinks is only for his own purposes to further soil his father's reputation. But his services aren't limited for those that pay...because it's when you start doing things for free, that you start to grow wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Scotty they've come to search the house." Jane said and calmly continued "Shall I let them in?"

A grin spread over Scott's face as he looked over at Bob and at the top of his lungs, whilst keeping the eye-contact, shouted "Call in the sheriff!" He quickly grappled Mike and ran with him upstairs like a bunch of schoolgirls playing hide and seek. He opened the door to a random room and pushed Mike in and lightly closed the door behind him. Mike still felt heat radiate from his hands even after Scott let go, he felt it crawl along the rest of his skin, take over his mind and make him more lightheaded than usual. Neither the fact that the only thing in the room was a bed nor what Scott was about to say helped him get any steadier on his feet. "Strip." Scott hissed enthusiastically at Mike but the stress and intimacy was too much for him and caused a narcoleptic fit, making him collapse on the bed located behind him. Scott grunted in frustration, quickly took off his leather jacket and hoodie, took off Mike's jacket and shirt off too as swiftly and fast as he could and put him in bed. He covered himself and Mike with a thin blanket, but wasn't prepared to see Mike's dozed off face so close.

It ached him that the poor boys only escape from this rotting world was sleeping its misery away. Scott particularly liked the peaceful grins he would get when he would have the opportunity to witness it. He wished Mike always was at peace like this. What happened a moment later after this mesmerizing instance for Scott was one that hadn't ever happened before; Mike sighed a content "Scott" with a small grin and reddening cheeks. Scott tiredly shaked his head, taking his sight off Mike. What a hopeless romantic this boy was, thinking that he could cover his feelings all these years. Scott snapped out of it and went forth with his plan.

Mike was lost in another world than he usually would. And alternative universe where he was covered with a sheet and Scott rocking his hips barely hovering above his stomach. Wait, this wasn't a dream?! His eyes flickered open wide and he was staring at Scott moaning loudly... and theatrically. It didn't take long before Mike's puzzled look turned into utter disappointment internally, and a blank stare externally, when Scott put a finger over his mouth smilingly wording "play along" and continued moaning in fake ecstasy. Mike was on the verge of crying but collected himself and whimpered along.

"Baby, yeah." Scott panted just when the low screeching of the door was heard. Mike turned red and lost his voice whilst Scott continued his performance; Scott had accidentally nudged Mike's hardening member when humping the air between the small space a tad bit too violently. He didn't seem to notice and kept going but Mike closed his eyes in embarrassment and became completely still, trying to avoid thoughts like "He has probably done it with so many men it's nothing he gets bothered over anymore." But it was exactly these thoughts dropping into Mike's head like nuclear bombs, shaking him with a reality that maybe, _maybe_, he didn't mean jack shit to Scott. Maybe he was a temporary friend Scott had fun pulling pranks on Pigeon with. It made him feel even worse thinking of Bob Pigeon, the man that could land a guy as hot as Scott. ´

Suddenly Scott halted the non-authentic humping. "Wait, wait, wait!" he whined and went ahead with resting his front on Mike's stomach and uncovered his head but left Mike completely covered. "Aha! What have we here?" he exclaimed like a drama queen, clearly expecting them to witness his royal highnesses continued soiling of his father's reputation. Mike felt gradually more like a tool the more he thought along these lines. But it was the only distraction he had from Scott's Greek Godlike chest being pressed against his face. No one could know how badly he wanted to taste those sweet nips pouting an inch from his lips. He was about to faint again, this was too much for him.

"Pardon me, Mr. Favor." the cop muttered. "An informant has followed certain men into this house." With his best insincere imitation of astonishment Scott input "What men?" "One of them is well known, sir. A large fat man." "Fat as butter." the other cop added making Mike press his face against Scott's chest hard and choke a laughter, but ended up inhaling a large quantity of his friend's distinctive scent and make him woozy with intimacy again. He could feel Scott's heart beat faster. But it wasn't for Mike, it was for the rush he felt at the thought of how his father would react when he heard of this rather _queer_ incident.

"Well, he's not here…" Scott said with continued covered up disconcern in his voice, proceeding to slip to the side of the bed and uncover the dazed off Mike. The fresh air helped him to regain some consciousness. "…but if I see him I'll promise you that I'll send him to you by..." even though he didn't visibly show it Mike was fully aware of Scott's hand playfully laying itself over his nipple, slightly fondling it and pulling the hair "…dinnertime tomorrow..." Mike was about to lose it, it ached all over his body with heat and lust. He was on the verge to pull Scott's face and kiss him but his pathetic arm weakened by potentially ruining their friendship gave him only the strength to slap Scott's hand jokily and "play along" with this sexually frustrating and mentally draining act "to answer against any such charges." As if everything Scott did to Mike wasn't enough to drive him nuts he carried on this false lover affection with massaging Mike's hair with his other hand. Mike couldn't help but naively smirk at this moment of attention he got. "So, would you leave us alone?" Scott finished with a surprisingly convincing seductive in his sharp yet warm eyes.

Mike thought it was over but all of a sudden felt Scott tense up beside him. He still had his hazy look outwardly but could see from the corner of his eye a middle aged office man come in between the officers. "You…" Scott said with all the performance gone, only left with pure disgust towards this man. "Sorry for the interruption. We have a message for you from your father." Scott already cringed at the mention of his old man. "He'd like to see you as soon as possible." Scott in an instant embodied his repulsion and came into the shoes of an authority not to be fucked with. "Fuck you." he said with a forced smile, waving the man and in turn the rest of the cops, away. The superior smile faded away the second they were gone and Mike could still feel Scott's uneasiness. Doesn't matter what class you are in, life fucks each individual in their own way. What washed over Mike to do the following was similar to the actions of a puppy trying to calm down his master. He moved in closer to Scott praying to the God he didn't believe in that he wouldn't pull away. Which he didn't...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Scott went ahead and put his arms around Mike's neck and carefully pressed their chests together. He was so soft, so goddamn soft for a street hustler being handled so roughly by his customers, Mike admired to himself. He had his chin on Scott's shoulder and smelled in his fragrance with his lips dangerously close to his neck. "Mike I really appreciate what you did." Scott breathed out and started to rub his best friend's neck. "I really appreciate you being there for me always." He leaned in to Mike's ear and whispered somehow even lower than before "You've always been such a good friend."

Mike was even hotter than before when Scott's lips brushed his ears and his legs strolled upwards his legs. He uncontrollably spread them enough for Scott to place his thigh right under his yet growing bulk. Scott took a handful of Mike's hair, pulled his head back and continued to whisper with his lips inches away from Mike's. "I know how much you want me Mikey, only someone as dumb as Bob wouldn't notice." Scott took a steady grip of Mike's head with both hands and placed their foreheads together, a movement leading to Scott's thigh tracing more inward, pressing against all along.

"Honestly you're the only guy whose presence doesn't make me wanna vomit, in fact I enjoy being around you." Mike quivered all over; even though the narcolepsy would kick in at this point he had never been more roused in his entire life. He couldn't help humping in short motions against Scott's thigh, desperate for friction. Barely audibly Scott continued "But will I enjoy being _in_ you." Mike felt entirely powerless, he _was_ entirely powerless. He felt blessed and damned with Scott even entering his life in the first place, let alone enter _him_. "It's when you start doing things for free, that you start to grow wings. Isn't that right, Mike?" With his usual grin of confidence, signaling he gets _whatever_ he wants _whenever_ he wants, Scott pushes Mike on his back and quickly holds him in place by sitting on him, grasping each of his wrists. Mike neither had the strength nor the will to fight back. Instead he answered Scott, who was leaning towards his slightly parted lips, by enclosing it with his own. Mike closed his eyes, wanting this moment to last forever, but had a feeling the intentions behind this sudden affection wasn't genuine.

And as the intention was indeed sugar coated, since it was meant as a reward for his friend and not his unrequited love being answered, Scott triumphantly saw Mike lose his mind in front of him. But the touch, when he went on to insert his tongue, made Mike slam up his eyes open as if he'd been electrocuted. He wasn't prepared for the drugged up green eyes to strike him so hard and pulled away as if he was being blinded. He had to cover his face. The heat and passion radiated from those eyes was so earnest it moved even the stone hearted core of Scott. "Fuck!" he cried out. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" Scott was for the first time in his life afraid. Afraid to uncover his eyes and not see Mike as his best friend, not as a platonic relationship but as an emotion he had fought his whole life to not feel to survive in the wild; to deprive anyone of the ability to make him vulnerable, to _love_. His heart ached, how the fuck could anyone like this pain. How the actual fuck could people romanticize this hellfire his body was through; this inferno where the only way to make the pain lighter was to go deeper into its flames and be completely engulfed by it. Scott took another quick glance lowered his hands in defeat.

Still trying to hold his cool and playing collected he laughed quietly for himself. "I've really done it for myself, haven't I." he sighed. Mike, who was puzzled again by the way Scott acted, began to sit more upright, with Scott's legs on each side of his own, and closed in a couple inches away from his face. This is not what an acting Scott looks like; this isn't anything like the swift performance he gave a second ago. This only made him fall harder. It was Mike's turn to take Scott's face into his hands and muted his sorrowful giggles with a pair of lips. Scott tasted so sweet, he wanted more, more of him. Explore every inch. When Mike leaned in Scott followed, with several moans choked on the way and continuous grinding between them until Scott was on his back. How the tables had turned. Mike had never seen him like this, Scott being so utterly synched with him. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss and felt Scott growing eager too, rubbing harder against him. Between the intervals of kissing breaks he repeatedly panted "I love you, I love you so much man, I love you so goddamn much." with Scott moaning back "Shut up Mike, I know shut up don't make it worse."

Not breaking the bodily contact, Scott could see from the corner of his eye that the rest of the hustler gang had gathered outside of the small room. He had no idea what their expressions looked like, except Bob's face washed with badly covered jealousy. "T-that's enough lads it was a good act, the sheriff are gone. N-no need to put yourself through any more of that." Pigeon managed to stutter. None did he know that Scott was even more turned on by this massive crowd's gaze and responded with higher pitched moans and bucking up harder against Mike. While kissing he shakedly tried to buckle up Mike's belt and was almost blinded by the intense ecstasy he had never before experienced to this level. Mike wasn't even aware of anything in the surrounding except Scott. His whole being revolved around him, and they smiled into each other mouth as they drew in one another's trembling breaths and tried to completely strip while kissing.

An "I love you Mikey." from Scott made Bob rush out and kick the other boys in his way demanding them to follow and plan their next robbery, and they gloomily followed.. Mike moved on to nibble his ears, kiss his neck and leave hickeys so Bob wouldn't forget, and a reassurance for himself that this was real and he could paint Scott's plain canvas skin with his marks. He could finally taste the swollen nipples, bite them, tease them, hear Scott's sweet voice quiver by _his_ touch. "Mike… feels…so good, _fuck_." he choked out, only moving faster and getting somehow more erect than his already rock hard condition.

He was pretty sure their voices and the creaking of the bed could be heard all over the abandoned apartment, all the way to their hustler buddies. But it didn't matter anyway. He would run away with Mike and search for his mother, then retrieve his inherited money and give Mike the life he deserved away from the streets and up on the hills. The hills he himself fell down from to this life.

Finally getting off their skinny jeans Scott proceeded to rub against Mike's entrance and even managed to whisper words of encouragement. "Come on Mikey be a good boy, yeah that's right just like that." he shined as Mike easily sheathed him. Scott threw his head back; he had always been fucked but never really fucked someone except girls, but Mike's tight hole definitely takes the grand prize. He has never felt anything like this before and he needed more of it so badly he inserted the rest in one go, hitting Mike's prostate at the first try. This, consequently, made Mike lose his posture and fall on Scott's chest, burying his face in it whilst crying out with pleasure. "You _dick_." he squealed. "I know you love me. I know you love _it_." Scott nonchalantly added. "If you just weren't a narcissistic prick-" Mike began "And I know I love _you_." Scott broke in, quieting Mike's complaints to mere whimpers.

"I know I love you even though I didn't believe in two guys being able to love each other." Scott continued. "I have never been so wrong." he admitted and combated his former naïve thoughts by gripping each of Mike's butt cheeks and thrust as hard as he could. Mike's eyes whitened as the thrust and the friction between him and Scott was too much and came until he blacked out. He clenched around Scott so hard, making him blow his load too. Their movements stilled and Mike became completely paralyzed from the aftermaths and Scott snoozed exhaustedly too.

When Scott woke up they were still on each other, only difference being Mike staring absentmindedly at him. He reached out and massaged Mike's back and soft hair. "Scott I've been tasting roads my whole life." Mike broke the silence with "It felt like the roads would never end. Like it goes all around the world, it felt timeless, endless. But then I tasted you… and you might have put an end to this eternity. You are what's at the end of my timeless road Scott." Scott smiled into Mike's hair and kissed it, mumbling "You goddamn contagious fool."


End file.
